


Roughing It

by HeroFizzer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, F/M, Multi, Oral, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: The Dragonball teens are going on a camping trip, where lots of things will be heating up between the three men and women that are on this weekend retreat. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Son Pan/Uub, Trunks Briefs/Marron
Kudos: 7





	Roughing It

"Come on, Uub! You should be able to keep up by now!"

"But master Holy never taught me how to carry such heavy weights like this!"

Goten and Trunks sighed as they looked back to see the young ward of the infamous Goku struggling to catch up with them, having the heaviest of backpacks on him as they made their way to the campsite. They trusted him with the tent and spare good, figuring that for the reincarnation of Kid Buu, he surely had to be worth his weight in salt.

Not as much as they expected.

"It figures your dad would forget something that simple." Trunks said with a deep sigh.

"Hey, don't hate on my dad like that, Trunks." Goten retorted. "He did the best he could, that should be all that matters!"

The purple haired Saiyan sighed, removing his backpack from his shoulders as he approached the struggling young man with the wacky mohawk. "Here, Uub, take this and I'll handle the heavy lifting." he said, offering to trade.

"You sure?" Uub asked, letting the heavier pack drop to the ground, nearly creating a crater behind him.

"If we want to make it to the campground before the girls do, yeah." Trunks said after the trade.

"Come to think of it, why didn't we just fly?"

Goten had a good laugh. "Are you kidding? Sometimes you just gotta rough it out, Uub! Flight and strength are excellent, but you don't always need them for a simple task like this."

"Besides," Trunks continued as they began to walk on the beaten path, "with all the training we've had and dealing with the whole Black Star Dragonballs a little break is what we need."

"Good thing you beat your dad in that arm wrestling march!" Goten said with a grin. "And look at how restrained you guys were! You didn't even need to go Super Saiyan!"

"That was nice," Trunks said, feeling smug about the victory, "But it'll be so much better getting to relax with Marron under the stars."

"I bet you'll be doing more than that." Goten said, a perverted smile on his lips for two seconds before Trunks hammered his fist into the top of his skull. Uub just watched on, feeling confused over what they could have meant, and why Trunks punched him like that.

"You're just jealous that I'm the only one out of you knuckleheads that has a girlfriend," Trunks said, "honestly you could do better if you didn't smell like nature itself."

"What's wrong with that?" Goten asked as he massaged the bump on his scalp. "Nature's not a bad thing to smell like."

"It is when you don't shower."

"Wait..." Uub said, speaking up. "Goten, you mean to tell me you don't SHOWER?! I thought that was just some kind of cologne you were wearing! For the love of Shenlong, when was the last time you even bathed?!"

"That's...not important." Goten said, feeling humiliated by Trunks bringing his hygiene up. "What IS important is that we get to the campsite and set up before the girls arrive."

Trunks nodded to that. "Getting the tent set up and a fire brewing for some stew is going to feel so great. And the girls won't have to wait around while we're doing it. Just us guys bonding over setting up camp and-"

Trunks, as well as the other two in his party, came to a stop after seeing the girls were already ahead of them, sitting on aged logs that must have rolled a great distance from where their stumps were located. While Marron was looking patient over their walk, Pan and Bulla were giving the trio a death stare, as if they had been waiting ages for their arrival.

"What kept you so long?!" Bulla barked, hopping off the log to confront her brother. "We've been waiting for fifteen minutes and the camp hasn't even been set up! What were you three even DOING?!"

Pan groaned, her chin against her chest while she kept her eyes shut. "Were you guys really hooving your way over here? You could have just flown, you know."

"But...but I thought we agreed we were going to take it like normal people!" Trunks argued. "Didn't we agree on not using our powers?"

"I could've sworn we did." Goten said, rubbing his head still.

Marron sighed, being the only neutral member of the group. "There was a big argument because half of us didn't want to take our time getting to the site," she said, "and it never actually reached a conclusion. We all just kind of left without anything set in stone."

"Fair enough." Pan said, exhaling heavily. "There definitely could have been some better coordination over the matter, but even so..."

"Fine, fine..." Trunks sighed. "The guys and I are going to set up the tent, but do you three think you could gather some wood and water for the fire and food? WITHOUT reminding yourselves you're Saiyans?!"

"Fine." said Bulla and Pan in unison. Marron stood up, smiling cheerfully as she went off with the other girls.

"See you soon, lovebug!" Marron shouted back, waving to Trunks as her group left.

Trunks waved back with a smile, ignoring the goofy stares he was getting from Goten and Uub. He knew they were mocking his relationship behind his back, but he was going to spare them for bow. After all, making a tent wasn't a one man job.

##

"All set!"

Goten wiped his brow after he and the other teen boys finished getting the tent up, which was a more daunting task than they thought. The black haired Saiyan knew he had seen his dad set up camp before, but being him it seemed like such a breeze.

"Big enough to fit six of us in." Trunks said, reaching into his backpack. "I got something for us while we're waiting for the girls to get back." He held out a box for Goten and Uub to grab from, which contained rice cakes molded into the shapes of triangles.

"Oh, hey! Jelly donuts!" Uub shouted with excitement. As he reached for one, Trunks gave him a look of curiosity, wondering how he mistook these for a snack made with dough.

"What? No, these are rice cakes!" warned the purple haired Saiyan. "Where did you get the idea these were donuts?"

"Goten told me." Uub admitted, having already bitten into the treat without a care in the world.

As the purple haired Saiyan shot him a deadly glare, Goten laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Aheh...I might have fibbed a little bit..."

"You think?" Trunks asked.

“Hey guys, we're back!” Bulla shouted, with she and Pan carrying piles of logs so big they might as well be obstructing their views. Marron was tasked with carrying the bucket back with her, although given how much she could handle compared to the rest of the teens, it was a chore in and of itself. “That should be plenty of wood.” said the blue haired Saiyan, dropping the logs off around the circle of stones Uub set up.  
“Plenty?!” Trunks asked. “Did you cut the whole other side of the forest down to get this much?!”

“Relax, it was one tree and it had already fallen over when we got there.” Pan assured them. “We just chopped it up into small bits. Why waste a whole tree anyway?”

“She's got a point, you know.” Goten whispered to Trunks.

“That doesn't mean to BRING the whole thing back to camp!” Trunks snarled. “You guys really just wanted to show off, didn't you?”

Pan shrugged before she placed her arms behind her head. “It's no big deal, Trunks. We're all the way out in the middle of the woods where nobody's going to bug us. And besides, who even cares if we're super powered beings? The deer?”

“The point was to relax, you guys,” Trunks complained, “Is it really that hard to do so little? Look at our tent, we made this without going super fast on it!”

“Only because Goten got caught in the ropes and tangled them up...” Uub muttered under his breath.

“Guys, can we just stop?” Marron asked, still struggling with the water bucket. “There's just so much complaining right now, I can't even-WAUGH!”

The blonde stumbled over a rock, tripping over it as a result of her carelessness. While she didn't immediately stumble, the pail went flying in the air, going over the heads of Trunks and Bulla. The water was flung out in an arc, splashing on top of the children of Vegeta and Bulma, getting them both sopping wet. “Oh my gosh!” Marron gasped, realizing she got her boyfriend wet from her slip up. “I'm so sorry! Are you guys okay?!”

Goten couldn't help but laugh, only to get elbowed by his niece for being rude about the situation.

“Nevermind me.” Trunks said, wiping the water off his face as he approached Marron. “How about yourself, are you doing all right?”

“Yeah, I'm good.” Marron replied, although one step forward said otherwise. It was then he realized the blonde had open toe sandals as part of her ensemble, which she likely bumped against the rock that played a role in her trip.

“That doesn't sound good to me.” Trunks said, inspecting her foot. “Come on, I left the first aid kit inside the tent, I'll get something on that for now.”

“Did you need anything else?” Pan asked after handing Bulla a towel.

“Yeah, actually.” Trunks replied as he helped Marron in the tent. “Go get another bucket of water. And maybe see if you can find some fruit in the forest, we could use it to add flavor to the meal tonight.”

After Trunks and Marron entered the tent, Goten was rather quick to grab Bulla's hand and lead her towards the lake where they had just arrived from. “Goten, hey!” hissed Bulla. “What's the big deal?!”

“Well we gotta go and um, dry you off. While getting more water! Yeah!” said the black haired Saiyan, scooping up the now empty pail of water.

“...I guess that leaves us with the fruit and berries, huh?” Uub said to Pan.

“Yup. Let's go.” Pan said, waving for the shorter teen to follow her. “I have a feeling Trunks is going to want some of his own alone time anyway.”

Back inside the tent, Trunks was kneeling before Marron, who was sitting atop the sleeping bag she claimed as her own just before the trip began. He was wrapping her toes in a singular bandage, using as much as he could to ensure it was secured and safe from any further accidents. “Thanks...” Marron said, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

“It's no big deal.” Trunks said. “But next time you should make sure you wear boots instead of sandals, you never know when you're going to hit something like you did.”

The blonde sighed. “I guess I'm just way too used to living on a beach and island for too long, I didn't even consider it.”

“Well...I guess I could see that.” Trunks said, cutting the bandage off with safety scissors. “I'd try not to walk on it too much, but if you need to go anywhere...”

Marron giggled, leaning in to hug her purple haired boyfriend. “I'm sure my brave super guy is going to carry me around wherever I want, right?”

“Heh, right.” Trunks said, blushing as his girlfriend nuzzled against him. He could already feel his bulge pushing up against his shorts, not aware he would be turned on so easily by such a sign of affection. Then again, her skin was soft in the white sun dress she was wearing, as if completely unaware of how to properly dress up when one is roughing it. But he didn't mind it, as it did make her incredibly beautiful.

The purple haired Saiyan also couldn't resist smelling her hair, as his nostrils were just above her blonde roots. She smelled wonderful to his senses, as if she had taken a fresh shower before making her way out with Pan and Bulla.

“You know, with everyone else gone I think we have a little bit of time to ourselves.” Marron said, teasing the purple haired Saiyan. “Do you want to try and get in some time with one another? You know, before the activities get more involved with the group?”

“I'd like that a lot.” Trunks said, grinning at the blonde. “I might've worked up some adrenaline between the tent setup and you almost falling.”

“Then let's take care of that.” Marron then rubbed her nose against Trunks' for a brief moment before rolling into his lips, pressing them together as they shut their eyes in unison. The purple haired Saiyan hummed as they pecked together repeatedly before he pulled back slightly to nibble on her lower lip. The act sent a chill down the blonde's spine, arousing her like only the Saiyan prince could.

While they continued to make out with one another, Marron's hands went for Trunks' trunks, rubbing against his crotch while his bulge remained blindingly visible against the lining of his shorts. The hum he made while their lips were opened echoed into her mouth, showing clear signs of pleasure over the way she brushed over his trapped cock. Despite the fact he was aware she would be trying to pull the dick from its prison, Trunks couldn't help himself and pushed into Marron, who laid back on her sleeping back while the purple haired teen was on top of her.

As they continued to kiss, Marron slipped her hands under the jacket Trunks was wearing, freeing him of what she felt must have been an unnecessary heat, as it was much hotter than even the weather reports were anticipating. This gave Trunks the chance to remove his shirt, sitting up atop the blonde for a brief moment, exposing his chest to her as he tossed the shirt off to the side. They then went back to making out, this time with their tongues pushing against one another inside their mouths. Marron hummed in delight as she felt Trunks overpower her with his tongue, although she had to expect that considering how tough he was.

After a while, Marron was starting to reach for Trunks' pants again, though this time she managed not only to get the belt buckle free, but also the button and fly he was sporting. Taking the signal from his girlfriend, the purple haired Saiyan pulled down on his pants, while the blonde sat upright again. This time she took the lead, pushing her palms gently into his chest so that he could relax for a change instead.

With her chest against his crotch, Marron leaned into the shaft so that her mouth was able to meet with it. Trunks rested with his elbows on the ground the tent protected them from, watching as his girlfriend was willing to put the Saiyan through his paces. Her lips pecked away at his pecker, licking them once she felt the dab of precum escape from his urethra. She enjoyed the rather salty flavor of his liquid so far, and hoped to get a bit more out of her boyfriend while they had the chance.

Trunks felt overly relaxed as Marron was taking the lead, using her mouth to try and swallow the large girth he had provided. The blonde found him to be at least nine inches long, but she had been practicing with him over time in order to take him so easily. Given the power levels of Goten and Uub, she had to wonder if her female friends would be able to handle their cocks the same way she could the purple haired Saiyan. She pushed beyond the crown next, slowly slipping down the thick cock while Trunks shivered, his head tilted back as he exhaled a sigh from his lips. She had proven to be good with her oral skills before, but now that they were out in the woods with their friends they had a greater challenge before them; not being so loud and obvious.

“God, that's good...” Trunks said, his teeth held together as his eyelids relaxed. “Just feels so nice having you blow my dick again.” Marron said nothing, smiling even as she was pushing down on Trunks' cock with her lips encircled around it. Her head began to bob up and down his schlong, feeling it push through her throat, expanding it so that the girth could fit inside. For how long the two had been dating, she had been able to adjust to the Saiyan's cock, her gag reflexes having been worked out well enough to handle his manhood.

While her nostrils were getting a sweet smell of lavender, no different from what she used in her hair, Marron couldn't help but reach for his balls, giving them a good fondle while her eyes locked in his face. She was interested to see the many ways he would react, which included a deep moan from shut lips and his head tilting back when she gave the scrotum the firmest of squeezes. They obviously weren't hurting someone who was of Saiyan descent, but she could tell that he was enjoying the manner in which she was playing with his nuts.

“Just be careful...” Trunks hissed delicately, “we don't want the others coming back and hearing us.” 

That made Marron giggle, as even he had to know that at just a fraction of his strength, the way his cock would pound into her backside was amazingly aggressive, although she loved how he rammed into her in the first place. The blonde continued to please her Saiyan boyfriend, her tongue lashing around the shaft while her hands continued to play with his balls.

Some time had passed before Marron was ready to move on, the veins of Trunks' cock pumping into her tongue as it massaged the skin. She popped her lips off of the shaft, opening her mouth to stick her tongue out one last time to flick at the tip for that little dab of precum that just formed. The Saiyan was able to see every string of saliva inside her mouth and on her tongue, amazed that she had left so much inside her mouth. It was a surprising turn on for the purple haired teen, as he never knew something like that could be so hot.

Shifting forward, Marron let the straps of her sun dress slip off her shoulders, allowing her to show off her breasts to the Saiyan prince. She may not have had the largest breasts of the three girls, but she still knew well enough how to utilize them. The way she squeezed them around Trunks' cock was a good example of this, as she was incredibly soft against his skin flute. She kept her eyes glued on her boyfriend for a time, moving her chest up and down while her orbs massaged his skin.

Trunks gripped the sleeping bag they laid atop tightly, his teeth clenching together as he did his best to hold back his urges. There was a great desire for him to cum, but he couldn't let loose just yet. There was still so much he wanted to do with her before their time alone would come up, yet it was clear from her attention to his shaft that she was looking to get him off at least once before she started getting beyond the foreplay.

Trunks growled, unable to hold back for much longer. Marron had her tongue sticking out as the shaft vibrated between her boobs, ready for the eruption she wanted to see so badly. Her eyes shut as she expected the explosion to hit her, with the Saiyan seed bursting out of the long shaft. The purple haired teen bit his knuckle as he growled, trying to keep his voice low even as his shaft was blasting strings of cum into the air. Marron was able to catch most of it with her tongue, although a good amount of it landed on her face. Not that she minded it, but she knew there was going to be a time where she had to remove it from her face before the others in their group saw her again.

“Does that make you feel better?” Marron asked, licking her lips as she rubbed her breasts against the cock for a while longer.

“God, yeah...” Trunks sighed, staring up at the ceiling of the tent. It was one of his better orgasms, even if he didn't keep full track of just what his best and worst were. But Marron was always responsible for making him feel wonderful afterwards, and it helped that she was still in need of fulfilling her own desires, whether her toes were hurt or not.

From there Marron crawled on top of her boyfriend, pushing his upper body back to the top of the sleeping bag. Pulling on her skirt, she lifted her sun dress off of her body, revealing her nudity underneath. To the surprise of Trunks, she wasn't wearing any panties underneath, leaving her bare atop his own naked form.

“Were you feeling especially naughty before you headed off for the trip?” asked Trunks, a clever grin on his lips.

“I was in a hurry and forgot to pack any,” confessed Marron, gripping Trunks' cock and rubbing the tip against her folds, “but I'm so glad I didn't.” She exhaled, biting her lower lip as she let her hips drop on top of her boyfriend's shaft. It pushed through her curtains, slowly stretching out her cavern walls in order to fit the thickness the Saiyan provided. The blonde girl rocked her hips a few times, ensuring that she was able to jerk it around and fit it all the way inside her muff. Trunks groaned, reaching out for Marron's waist as he did his best to help her out while avoiding the full use of his strength.

Once the base had met with her crotch, and the tip of his cock was pushed right up against her cervix, Marron began to slowly bounce away on Trunks, her hips swinging forward lightly. Her hands rested atop his abs while she looked at him, taking deep breaths as if the sexual activity were a form of exercise. It felt wonderful to have his cock inside her, especially since sucking on it had turned her on to a great effect. She didn't intend to spend the full weekend in heat, so she may as well make the best of it while her friends were gone.

It was a mixed feeling for sure, as both Trunks and Marron wanted to enjoy the others company, and yet they had no idea as to when their friends could return. It made the pacing of their activities all the more exciting, as while it would be wrong for the others to see them in this, it was just as exciting.

"Ahh, it feels so nice." Marron said, rocking her hips while her hands rubbed against her boyfriend's torso. "Your cock is stretching my pussy out so nicely. It's such a powerful cock, Trunks, I love it so much."

"I like it too." Trunks said, putting his arms behind his head. "It's so relaxing, too."

"Only because you're not doing the work right now, silly." Marron bucked her hips as hard as she could against Trunks, just to tease him for that remark. The Saiyan didn't feel it all that badly, but he could tell despite being silly over the matter she was serious to a degree.

Placing his hands on her waist, Trunks guided Marron on her rhythm and pacing, his veins throbbing against her vaginal walls. The purple haired young adult took deep breaths while being careful not to overdo it, as he still wanted to take some time to enjoy the moment. Marron seemed to agree with him, as she slowed down the rhythm in her hips so that they were on an even level.

Even at the slower rate she moved, the blonde daughter if Krillin still had some movement to her that attracted Trunks' eyes, most noticeable being her breasts. They may not be that big, but the Saiyan still enjoyed their motions, bouncing with every move his girlfriend made while she rode his cock. She licked her lips as she leaned forward, allowing them to dangle over her boyfriend's eyes.

"Isn't that nice?" Marron asked, her voice growing breathy as she looked down at him. "Do you like how my breasts just hang there, Trunks? Do you wanna get close to my boobs?"

Trunks didn't say anything, but his actions were still loud. He lifted his head off the sleeping bag, raising his mouth up to meet with Marron's melons. He managed to lock onto her nipple, hearing her purr as his teeth nibbled down lightly on it. The blonde giggled as she leaned closer into Trunks, to the point she was laying atop him while keeping her upper body from smothering the purple haired warrior.

Even as he was handling one breast with his mouth, Trunks reaches out for the other, giving it a firm squeeze once it was within his grasp. Marron moaned quietly, trying to keep her voice down while she and her boyfriend were enjoying themselves. The blonde couldn't help herself, as her mind was racing with lewd thoughts, excited to be out in the woods and having sex in such an area. She reached out for her clit as she continued to grind atop the shaft, her voice raising in pitch as she fondled her nub.

Still being as cautious as he could be, Trunks helped by jutting his hips into the air, even as his mouth remained attached to Marron's breast. The blonde felt the spike against her cervix, gasping as the Saiyan bumped into it rather hard. She was excited by the idea that his cock could enter her womb, but had to be cautious all the same. After all, for as much as she and Trunks loved each other, they were still too young to raise kids on their own.

"Trunks, wait wait wait!" Marron hissed, pulling her breasts away from his face. "Let's not rush it, okay? How about we change it up a little?"

"Uh, sure." said Trunks, blinking from the sudden halt. "What'd you want instead?"

Marron groaned as she stood up, letting the Saiyan's thickness pop out of her pussy. She then got on her hands and knees, facing the zipped up door to the tent while she wiggled her rear in his face. "How about you fuck my asshole for a while?"

The Saiyan prince was grinning from ear to ear at that, his cock also twitching at the thought of plowing her backside. Kneeling behind her, Trunks guided his crown into her asshole, using her vaginal fluids to lubricate the entrance before he could manage to slide it in. Even after she was expecting the penetration, Marron still couldn't help but whine through closed lips, as his girth stretched her rectal cavity out in order to fit inside.

"Oooh my God oh my god oh my god oh my god…" Marron said as quietly as possible, taking deep breaths as she ended her mantra. Trunks was doing his best to be gentle with her backside, but it couldn't be helped that the Saiyan warrior had a cock he practically inherited from his father. He could feel it sliding through the back cave of the blonde, stretching out her walls just as he had done with her pussy moments ago. Even with her fluids as a lubricant, it was still something of a journey for the purple haired teen and his cock.

Once it was fully inside and the base touched her cheeks, Trunks was able to push his hips into Marron, making a motion that allowed his balls to swing upwards and slap against her dripping wet snatch. Marron grinded her teeth together as she felt the strain of his cock stretching her out, but still enjoyed it nevertheless.

"Ahh, fuck my ass!" hissed Marron, looking back to watch her boyfriend pound her backside. "Wreck it…wreck my ass with that big Saiyan cock! Make my asshole gape!"

Trunks couldn't help but laugh at her dirty talk, as he could never quite get the hang of how incredibly filthy someone like the daughter of Krillin could get, even if her mother was the former android 18. His hands squeezed down on her ass cheeks, pushing into them with more effort than before. Marron's body bounced forward as a result, although she did her best to maintain her ground against the aggressive thrusts of her Saiyan boyfriend.

"Yes, yes, Trunks, yes!" Marron said as beads of sweat dripped in front of her eyes. "Fuck my asshole! Fuck it good! Make me cum by plowing my ass…hnnnngh…" The blonde couldn't help herself yet again, her finger reaching for her clit as she felt herself growing closer to release.

Trunks was the same as his girlfriend, as his cock was throbbing hard against her rectal walls. The blood was pumping profusely into his shaft just so it could remain stiff, but that second climax was getting near. At least if he were to release now, there wouldn't be too much concern compared to if he dumped it all into her pussy.

With that in mind, Trunks gave one more aggressive slap into Marron's ass, gripping her waist tightly as he prepared for the climax. The blonde cried out as she felt her asshole getting hosed by Saiyan jizz, which was coating her walls in a matter of seconds. Marron frantically rubbed away at her clit in response, with Trunks' balls still pushing against her sensitive pussy. She soon wailed as her fluids came squirting out of her snatch, making a mess of the sleeping bag one of them was going to use that night.

When it all died down, Marron collapsed atop the bag, with Trunks laying atop her after pulling out of her ass. His cock would be placed between her cheeks, covered in his spunk as the laid down and relaxed.

"Mmmm, my hero." Marron teased as she rubbed Trunks' chin.

"Glad to help." Trunks said with a grin. "I'm surprised nobody found us, yanno, doing it."

"Me too. I wouldn't mind going another round, honestly."

Trunks yawned. "Just give me five minutes."

"Wait, if you're going to fall asleep at least get off me first!"

##

"Why did I agree to go back to the lake? Agh, I feel so foolish…"

Bulla grumbled to herself, wringing out her blue hair as she and Goten reached the lake on foot. Her face was still wet from when the water fell out of the bucket, and there was a good chance that, with the black haired Saiyan being Goku's son, she was going to end up falling in there at some point due to his own foolish behavior.

With the pail in hand, Goten was able to scoop up the water with ease, feeling accomplished. "Man, that's not so bad." Goten said aloud. "I wonder why Marron was having such a hard time with this."

Hearing that made Bulla cringe, yet at the same time she was cussing herself out. Because in spite of the words that came out of his mouth making him look incredibly foolish, he was still hot in some capacity.

Yeah, Bulla was in a strange spot in her hormonal teen years. She had understood that her father had some sort of annoyance with Goten's father, and that may have obstructed her view of him over time. It didn't help that it shattered her image of the black haired Saiyan and she saw him for the fool he was, but still, for being such a klutz he was still heavily in shape with his appearance. And she could only imagine what his cock must have looked like…

Goten considered himself in the same boat, albeit he was unaware of that. He had the hots for Bulla, but knew he was out of her league. Or was it the other way around? He was definitely drawn to her breasts after the initial water dumped on her, as it not only stuck the fabric of her top to her skin, but he could see just how erect her nipples had gotten as well. Aside from the fact he now knew she didn't wear a bra, he wondered if there were some greater meaning to having such hard nubs. Did they grow from embarrassment, or arousal?

Either way, Goten had to at least try to get with her considering they had all weekend to try and hook up with each other. And who knows how many other opportunities like this could come up for him?

"Hey, Bulla, are you okay?" Goten finally asked, approaching the annoyed girl.

"I'm just peachy." Bulla grumbled, sitting by the lake as she continued to wring out her purple tank top. "Just don't come near me right now."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Think about it," Bulla said, pointing to the pail he carried while she remained fixated on the lake, "I'm by the lake, you have a bucket of water. Considering I've already been soaked by that pail once, I'm either going to get hit with it again, or you'll accidentally knock me in. And that's just going to totally ruin my weekend!"

"What if I put the pail down then?" Goten asked sincerely. "Would that be better?"

"Just…give me a sec." Bulla sighed. "I'd rather avoid any more nonsense shenanigans hitting me in the face today." She stood up and turned away from the lake, her wet hair flipping back. The blue haired girl had no idea the black haired teen was so close to her, and the water heavy hair smacked Goten in the face, taking him by surprise. The black haired Saiyan ended up tripping backwards, stumbling over the bucket he had just put down.

"Whooooa!" Goten shouted, his foot getting caught in the pail of water. As he fell to the grassy ground, his leg was raised up high, with the water pouring out and falling on top of him. Bulla gasped as she watched Goten spit the salty water from his mouth, his eyes wide from the sudden ride he was just taken on.

"Goten!" Bulla shouted, rushing to check on him. "Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't think you were that close to me!"

"Ahah…I'm fine…wet, but fine." Goten said, brushing the lake water from his face. "But uh, thanks for your concern."

"Well I didn't mean, you know, I just felt accountable and…sorry." She lowered her head, feeling responsible for causing her fellow Saiyan to get drenched in a similar manner to her.

"It's fine, really." Goten said with a chuckle. After taking a moment to inspect himself, he let out a loud sigh. "Although I'm pretty soaked. Maybe I should just let these dry up for a bit."

"Huh?" Bulla asked, her eyes widening as the black haired Saiyan was about to pull off his t-shirt. "No no no no, it's fine, you don't have to-" The daughter of Vegeta panicked as she tried her best to stop Goten from removing his attire, but it was too late. Her face went red the moment his abs were revealed to her, with Goten's skin shining in the summer sunlight, thanks to the lake water moistening his body. Bulla knew how hot he was, and froze up at the sight of such a build. Her face turned red as her jaw hung open, unable to properly convey words after that.

"There, that's better." Goten said, standing up while remaining unaware of Bulla's current state. "Oh, shoot, I didn't realize my pants were wet too."

"Please don't tell me you're taking those off, too." Bulla begged, her eyes hidden by her fingers.

"Why not? They need to dry off, too. Honestly I'm surprised you didn't think to do this."

"Because we're surrounded by friends, you dork!" Bulla shouted. "I wouldn't want my friends seeing me in my…oh, god, Goten, you don't even WEAR underwear?!"

"Why would I?" asked the confused Goten after he dropped his pants to the ground. Bulla had her hands against her shorts, tugging on them to avoid putting them between her legs. She was getting aroused by the sudden naked Saiyan standing before her, amazed at how brave he was to do so. "I mean…you and your brother do it because of your name, right?"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Bulla cried out, causing Goten to panic.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" said the black haired Saiyan as he nervously stood on the defensive. "But I was just…oh wow, I didn't think…ah…"

"Goten? What's wrong?" Bulla asked. It was only then that the black haired Saiyan noticed that water was trickling down her thigh…or at least what he thought to be a liquid from the lake. Likewise, Bulla couldn't help but stare on at Goten's crotch, as she realized he was sprouting quite the wood there. His shaft was long and thick, with a dab of precum already seeping from the urethra. She licked her lips without realizing it, and Goten balled his hands into fists, restraining himself from saying something extremely stupid.

"…oh, the hell with it!" Bulla sighed, rushing into Goten until he was backed into the tree he used to hang his drenched clothes from.

"Wh-whoa! Bulla!" Goten shouted, almost frightened to his wits end. "What got into you?"

"Goten, just shut up and kiss me." Bulla said, with the black haired Saiyan seeing the hunger that laid in her eyes. With a request like that, he wasn't going to back down. That had been something he had longed for, and was just thankful that at least one of them had the balls to step up and say it.

Goten leaned into Bulla, who was heading in rather fast, her eagerness to get at it showing rather hard. The black haired Saiyan was taken by surprise when she pushed his head back against the tree, slamming her hand against the bark next to his head, despite her slightly shorter stature. Her lips were right on his, holding them close enough that Goten was worried he might not be able to breathe, at least until he recalled that he had nostrils. 

The two were locked in their embrace for a good long while, with Bulla's nose picking up a rather foul, and yet arousing, scent from her fellow Saiyan. It was a very musky aroma, and it took her a few seconds to realize that it was coming from right in front of her. Normally the blue haired teen would back away and yell at Goten about his hygiene, or lack thereof in this case, but her physical attraction to the boy was so strong that it didn't matter to her in the slightest. She was in need of some things he had, and she wasn't going to turn away now, especially when Goten's hands slid down to her waist.

A squeak echoed into Goten's mouth when he gave Bulla's ass a good squeeze, catching the blue haired Saiyan by surprise. This was a good moment for him to pull back and say something about the matter to her. “Wow, uh...Bulla, I didn't think you liked me like that.”

“Well, I mean, I do, yeah!” Bulla confessed. “I mean your actions aside, you're a pretty cute guy, you know?” She then grabbed his cock and placed it between her thighs, rubbing them against Goten while she lightly bucked against his body.

“You think I'm cute?!” Goten said, almost grinning from ear to ear about that news.

“Don't ruin this. Please.” Bulla insisted, pushing into his lips again to continue the kiss, all while her thighs continued to massage his shaft. The pair of Saiyans remained locked in their embrace for a good long time, to the point their tongues were swirling against one another, dancing around inside their mouths while Goten continued to hold onto her backside. The black haired teen couldn't say too much while their lips were locked, but he was getting some enjoyment out of Bulla's thick thighs rubbing against his shaft. He was getting hard from the smooth skin surrounding his flute, with the veins pumping profusely to keep it at a full erection.

When Bulla finally pulled away from Goten's mouth, she squatted down before him, her lips already preparing to suck on his erected shaft. The blue haired girl was pecking the pecker in almost the same way she had the teen, getting a good taste of the musky aroma that was on him. She would have been repulsed otherwise, but the smell was so strong to Bulla's senses that she couldn't refuse the opportunity to cleanse him of the smell.

While her hand was busy stroking on the shaft, Bulla brought her mouth down to his ball sack, as that seemed to be the point where the odor was at its strongest. Her tongue went lashing away at the skin, feeling the texture of unshaved scrotum hair brushing her it. The blue haired teen had no idea she would ever find herself so fascinated with a man and his lack of showering, but she supposed it wasn't the weirdest thing she could be into.

Goten groaned as Bulla popped his sack into her mouth, humming in delight as she used her tongue to tickle at the skin. The black haired teen closed his eyes as he held onto the bark of the tree, a sliver of saliva managing to escape from his lower lip. The way her tongue lashed at his balls was incredible, adding to the massage his cock was getting from both hands, to his surprise. He didn't think he was so large that she couldn't handle him with just one hand, but then again, he had thought her to be an expert when it came to such things.

The more Bulla was getting into the musk surrounding his unbathed body, the more she couldn't help herself, as the salty flavor of his pruned sack was starting to run low. She still hungered for more of that unhealthy aroma, which had turned her into a lust crazed woman. She pulled away from Goten's body until his nuts popped from her mouth, shocking the black haired Saiyan with how far she had to move away before they sprung into his taint. Goten shivered as Bulla ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft, humming through her open mouth as she was able to get that same musky flavoring from him.

Bulla continued to ride her tongue up Goten's shaft, slowly teasing him until she reached the tip. Once she was there she brought her mouth over the flesh bell, pushing down the shaft for another trip down to the base. There were quite a few times where the blue haired girl couldn't fully get it down without choking or gagging, but she still managed to get the member down his throat, even if it were a bit messy. The black haired young man was surprised, as he figured Bulla had to know how a cock worked in getting down her throat. Then again, he started to consider perhaps he really did have a cock unlike any other...

Wiping the saliva off her chin, Bulla continued to bob her head along the shaft, making noises through muffled lips as she tilted her head so that her throat didn't bend the cock. Goten was still groaning thanks to the pleasure the blue haired Saiyan was providing him, with his veins pumping heavily against her inner cheek. The tongue was pushing around the shaft as well, encircling itself around the member while making sure it was lathered in her saliva.

In fact, Bulla was doing perhaps far too well a job, as she allowed her mouth to fill up with so much spit that it ended up dripping off of Goten and onto the grass beneath them, with strings of drool stretching for the ground. If Bulla wasn't pushing against them, they might have fallen off their dangling points anyway, although it did coat her chin in the saliva instead. Goten tried not to laugh at how filthy the blue haired Saiyan looked with all of that trickling onto her chin, as he didn't want to offend her.

Finally, the female teenager popped her lips off Goten's cock, wiping the saliva off her face. “Okay, it's my turn to get naked.” she said casually, removing her tank top and shorts in proper order. Goten himself was amazed to see that Bulla had no panties on underneath, though he supposed that's what he gets for thinking anyone in that family would live up to the namesake of 'Briefs'.

“...Geez, you're hot.” Goten said, his cheeks bright red as he smacked his mouth. He had no idea what else to say other than that, and yet it still sounded worse the moment he actually sounded it out.

“Er, uh, yeah, thanks!” Bulla said, blushing herself as she decided to lay on the grassy ground. She spread her legs apart, then used her fingers to push her folds open. “Just...be gentle? Please? This would be my first time...”

“You're...you're kidding.” Goten said, his jaw dropping in response. “I always thought...”

“Always thought what?” Bulla asked with a glare. “Pick your words wisely now, Goten, because I could go find Uub if you don't want to do this with a virgin.”

“That's-No,, wait, I wasn't trying to say-” Goten shut his trap, deciding that going any further into the conversation like that would kill the mood entirely. Kneeling between Bulla's legs, Goten guided his cock into her folds, pushing through to let his cock stretch out her vaginal canal.

“Oh fuck...” Bulla exhaled, her nails digging into the dirt ground. “It's stretching me out...hnnn...” Bulla took deep breaths as she stared up at the midday sky, feeling the sun's rays hitting down on them. One of her hands brushed over her crotch as Goten continued to push forward, swearing she could actually feel the bulge bumping into her skin as he continued to make his way through her snatch. It was much tighter than he anticipated, although he had to consider he had quite a lot of preconceived notions about the blue haired Saiyan before this moment.

Goten held onto her thighs, pulling them into his hips so that he could slip inside of her snatch with better ease. Bulla took deep breaths until she bit down on her finger, groaning as she felt the strain of the black haired young man squeezing himself inside such a tight space as quickly as possible. To his credit, it did make her lubricants drip out of her cavern much more profusely.

Soon enough, Bulla felt the bump inside her pussy, with Goten hitting the end of the road once his crown was against the clear wall of tissue that was a symbol for her virginity. Unfortunately for the blue haired Saiyan, he wasn't exactly all the way inside her snatch. “Uh, hang on...” Goten said, bucking his hips against her crotch, “I think I can get it all the way in!”

“Goten, wait-!” Bulla yelped, biting her lower lip after she felt the thrusts Goten was making inside her pussy. She could feel that thing veil of tissue breaking with every hard push the black haired young man made into her body, attempting to break through and fit his whole shaft inside of her. Once it tore through, Bulla cried out as the Saiyan cock darted right against her cervix, managing to hit it hard without penetration. On the plus side, Goten managed to fit his member all the way inside her snatch.

“That's better.” Goten said, grinding into Bulla's his with less aggression. The Saiyan princess had to take a moment to breathe, with all the hard humping her longtime friend had done wearing her out. It made her sweat harder than the sunlight had, her skin moistened while they remained near the lake. Goten had begun to form beads of sweat as well, which dripped from his forehead down to her stomach. His eyes were glued on her breasts, which began to sag off either direction. He had forgotten how big her mounds could get, and seeing them fully exposed for the first time made the Saiyan warrior immensely hard.

Bulla lifted her head up to watch as Goten plowed into her body, all while his dick was pushing inside her. She was curious about if what she was actually feeling was real, and while it wasn't completely as she imagined, the blue haired Saiyan could definitely see part of her crotch and stomach get pushed up by the girth he was providing. She was amazed to see that, and it made her wonder if, perhaps, this was a normal part of sex. Not that her current companion would be able to answer that question, since she was certain any logic he had was grounded in hentai.

Soon enough, Bulla began to push against Goten, meeting him part ways into his thrusts. She started to feel the attempts to penetrate her cervix as a result, wondering to herself if it was even close to being viably possible. The smell of his unclean form was getting to her, as the black haired Saiyan had shifted his body over her. He had blocked the sunlight off of her body, putting her in the shadows while his bare back was getting hit with the heat. Beads of sweat dropped down on Bulla's torso, all while he was delivering a harder impact into her crotch.

“Ah, fuck!” Bulla gasped, the crown of Goten's cock finally pushing through the cervix. It was only there for a brief moment, but it was still incredible to know that her lover was capable of pushing beyond the limits. Though she supposed that was very much a staple of the strength the Saiyans possessed. “Oh my god, that felt so good! Go harder on me, Goten! Go harder!”

Goten did so, on the order of the blue haired woman. He brought his hips in closer for a faster pace, his cock pumping harder into her snatch. Bulla sucked on her lower lip, her legs wrapping around his torso without even a second thought. The black haired Saiyan found himself pulled into Bulla, his upper body falling atop him due to the unexpected scissor lock around him. He still managed to maintain some space between them, using his arms to hold up his weight. Bulla grabbed hold of his wrists, her eyes wide as she stared up at him. It was then Goten could see that she was ready to burst, although he was nowhere near the brink of a climax.

“Oh god oh god oh god oh god...” Bulla's lips were open, yet her teeth remained locked together as her body grew tense. She was on the brink by this point, ready to explode. She could only hold back for so long, as the feeling of release on her first time was mighty to her needs. Holding Goten close, she cried out as her cavern walls tightened on his cock, locking him in place as she reached her peak.

The blue haired young woman's snatch felt like a hose to Goten's cock, as her fluids began to seep out of her at such an incredible rate. The black haired Saiyan knew that there were plans of visiting a geyser on this trip, but he didn't think he would be experiencing one this soon, and in this fashion. His thighs and legs were soon hit with a puddle formed from Bulla's vaginal fluids, the dirt dampening into mud rather quickly.

“Holy shit!” shouted Goten. He tried to pull his cock out of the vagina, but Bulla still had a tight grip as she left her vaginal muscles in a kegel hold. “Bulla, can you, uh, let go?”

“Hnnn...? Oh, I didn't even know I was doing that!” Bulla loosened her vaginal cavern, allowing Goten to finally free his shaft from her snatch. His cock was still throbbing heavily, and the blue haired girl took notice of that as she stood up. “Oh, Goten! You still need to cum, don't you?”

“It's fine, really.” Goten insisted, although he could see the obvious grin forming on Bulla's lips.

“No it isn't.” she said. “And believe me, I'm still willing to go another round. So let's go until you cum.” She then hopped onto Goten, throwing him off guard as he grabbed her in mid leap. With her legs wrapped around his torso once again, she sucked on her lip as she kept her gaze on him. A purr escaped her lips when she managed to slip Goten's cock back inside her pussy, rocking against his body to get things going between them once again. Goten's eyes rolled back as a long groan escaped through his teeth, gripping Bulla's ass tightly while she bucked into him.

The two had another long kiss, with Goten doing most of the tonguing while Bulla focused her attention to her waist, pushing into his body while she used his cock to stimulate herself. Her vaginal fluids began to drip out once again, trickling down the path that was the black haired Saiyan's cock and leading to his balls. At least for him it wasn't the cascade he had witnessed moments ago, as he had made sure to step away from the puddle she made from her orgasm.

He decided to move the action somewhat, carrying Bulla over to the tree where she had cornered him, as well as where he left his clothes to dry from his earlier stumblings. The blue haired Saiyan felt the bark push into her back, leaving marks in her skin that would only leave a temporary dent. She continued to hold onto Goten, legs wrapped tightly around him while her feet pushed into his muscular backside. She found it pleasant to massage his ass, getting a good feel for just how well toned he was.

Goten grunted with every hard jut into Bulla, his cock sliding out with more ease thanks to the amount of lubrication that poured from her pot. The fluids splashed out when the male Saiyan pulled back, leaving drops of Bulla on top of the grass. The two were looking on with eager eyes, all while Goten drove himself into the blue haired girl, her thighs shaking with every thrust.

Around that time Goten finally felt it; his dick had managed to reach its peak, the veins throbbing heavier than they had before. His nostrils flared up with every exhale, with Bulla swearing she could see steam evaporating from his nose. Even she knew he was getting close, which she was all the more thankful for. She was nearing her second climax, which was showing given how much of her fluids had been pouring out even since she finished the second time.

As part of an attempt to make Goten cum, Bulla used her Saiyan strength and squeezed her cavern walls in once more on his cock. It just so happened that he managed to penetrate her cervix yet again, and saw the smile in her lips as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Before Goten could say anything, he and Bulla were already screaming into one another's mouths, their voices echoing just as they reached climax. The blue haired woman squeezed her juices out of her snatch, letting them dribble down the shaft once more. Goten's seed exploded inside her womb, hosing the reproductive organs down without realizing he was even doing so. It was still a fantastic sensation for him, as the other things he had used for his relief were nothing compared to Bulla and her pussy.

The two then had a moment where they came down from their high, pulling their lips apart as they took deep breaths in a speedy pace. Goten let go of Bulla, who stood upright while she kept her arms around him.

"Hoooly fuck…" Bulla said, fanning her face. "That was…incredible."

"Was it ever!" Goten shouted, causing Bulla to cover his mouth up. "Sorry." he said through her fingers.

Bulla merely groaned. "Goten, you're cute," she admitted, "But you can kind of be a ditz, you know that?"

"Kind of."

"Still," she added, giving him seductive eyes while her hand ran over his deflating shaft, "I wouldn't mind trying to get more of this over the weekend." That excited Goten, although he wasn't quite ready to pop back up, given hos exhaustion.

"Heck yeah!" Goten said. "So, should we get some water again and go back to the campsite?"

Humming in thought, Bulla decided, "Actually, I feel kind of sticky and sweaty. How about we skinny dip instead?"

Goten nodded, watching as Bulla took the first dip into the lake without any clothes on. The black haired Saiyan couldn't help but notice that a trail of his spunk was left behind, obviously having dripped from the Saiyan princess's pussy.

##

It had only dawned on Pan that, in the midst of everything, the others in their group were likely having bits of fun with one another. After all, why else would Trunks tend to Marron and make everyone else do some work? It wasn't like she and Bulla just carried a bunch of cut up logs their way. Though she supposed they did forget some tinder.

As Uub was on the search for berries, unable to identify whether or not they were of actual edibility to the group, Pan was eyeing the edge of a branch that seemed rather…phallic…in its nature. And then she realized just how alone she was.

Sure, Uub had been with them for some time, and her grandfather trained him well for ten years. But he was just so…short. His stature was basically that of Kid Buu, which was something that existed before she was even born, but it was still surreal to think they were in the same age group. She had grown quite a bit since the Black Star Dragon ball incident, but Uub? Somehow he was still very short.

"What do you think, Pan?" asked Uub as he squatted in front of a bush. "These look fine to eat, right?"

"I think so?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head with uncertainty. "Sorry, Uub, I feel like I had a better time identifying this stuff when we were traveling through space."

"Weird. Maybe we should have gotten your uncle to come do this instead. He kinda grew up in the mountains, yeah?"

"Yeah, I think it had a lot to do with my great-great grandpa doing the same. That was where he found grandpa out in the woods." Pan had to chuckle at her abridged story, as it all sounded rather silly now that she thought about it. Then again, Uub had seen enough to understand as well. And Goku surely told him a lot about his own adventures, including the destructive brat he was prior to his current incarnation.

So why did she feel the need to partner up with him again?

As Pan asked herself that very question, she found her answer when she looked between Uub's legs and found something pushing against his pants. It wasn't necessarily rising up, nor were the pants tight enough, but considering it was pointed downwards from his crotch rather than being navigated to either of his pant legs, it was hard to ignore.

Then again, she could recall that Uub had some form of feelings for her as well, although he didn't quite show it to the extent that Trunks did Marron prior to dating, yet he wasn't so benign about showing his feelings like Goten had been around Bulla. She was certain that his stature had a lot to do with it as well, but she supposed that she would have to change that if she was to get some action over the weekend.

And hey, he was cute in a short sort of way…

It was then that Pan stopped walking, groaning in frustration as something was stabbing at her foot. "Rrgh, hang on a minute, Uub," Pan said, sitting on a nearby rock, "I think a pebble got caught in my shoe."

"Your shoe…?" Uub had no idea why, but hearing that made him turn away from his berry hunting in order to glimpse at Pan. He swallowed his saliva as he realized the grand daughter of his mentor was removing her hiking boot, as well as the socks she had on. It was then he felt something awaken in him like a dark secret he could never tell anyone.

Pan had incredible feet.

"How did it get in my sock?!" Pan asked, picking off the pebble from her sole. "That's better…" The young Saiyan sighed of relief, prepared to roll her sock back onto her foot.

"H-Hey, um…Pan? Could you let me look at your foot for a second?" Uub asked, restraining himself from showing how embarrassed he was after immediately asking that.

Pan looked over at him, unsuspecting. "What for?"

"Just, I'm, curious." Uub said with a nervous laugh. "I'm just making sure that you didn't get a serious infection, that's all."

"Weird, but okay." Pan then stuck her foot out, while Uub sweated profusely at how pillow soft her sole was. It took a moment for the Saiyan to notice how bizarrely he was staring at her feet, as well as how he was running his thumbs over every part of her foot except for where the pebble had been located.

"Uub…" Pan spoke up. "You have a thing for my foot, don't you?" The young man looked up at her with a panic, only to find that the youngest Saiyan was giggling with a grin. "Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone else about it."

"You're not?" Uub asked, followed by a sigh of relief.

"On one condition." Pan's additional words spooked Uub, but when she ran her foot over his crotch, it was clear to the short male that she actually did have something in mind for them. "I want to use these feet on that cock you're so clearly packing."

"My dick?!" Uub said in shock. "But I've never…I mean…well…if that's the closest I'm going to get to any action today."

"Oh come on, you sound like this will be the worst thing you've ever done." Pan laughed, her eyes closed as she let Uub drop his pants before her. When she finally opened them back up, the Saiyan girl was stunned to see just how big it was, as it practically went down to his knees before slowly rising into a half-mast. "Holy FUCK!" Pan gasped.

"Is it that bad?" Uub asked sincerely.

"No no no, it's just fine, just…it's so BIG."

"Oh. Yeah, I've gotten that a lot." Uub replied, smiling nervously as his cheeks turned red.

"Well…come here, and I'll give you a nice little massage, okay?" As Pan pulled off her other boot and sock, Uub nodded, laying down on the dirt ground as he watched the girl prepare to do her work.

As she thought about all the practice she had done in using her feet before now, Pan took a deep breath as she squeezed Uub's cock between the soles. The young male let out a grunt as he felt their warmth on his member, pushing up against the veins that throbbed with blood in order to give him a full erection.

"Wow, that feels good..." Uub said in a breathy voice. "I never thought it'd be this great having someone rub my cock with their feet."

"Really? You mean I'm the first you've ever done this with?" Pan asked, running her hand over her cheek to hide the blushing.

"I mean…yeah. But I've seen videos of people doing it before and I kinda just…liked it from there." Uub turned his head away from Pan. He had no idea why he was coming so clean with these facts to someone like her, as he understood there was at least some level of respect between them. He didn't think she would be so invested in using her feet to pleasure him, unless…

Before he could go any further with that thought, Uub felt Pan's toes rubbing over his crown, causing the short fighter to quake in place. He held himself down by folding his legs and clawing at the ground, but it still took him by surprise when the Saiyan used her feet in such a manner. She even brushed her sole under his cock, pushing it against his abs while the urethral slit was aimed at him. "Are you enjoying it?" Pan teased.

"Yes! Yes, I'm loving it! Really!" insisted Uub, worried he was going to cut right in his face.

Pan just laughed at his reaction, brushing her sole over his dick while it remained in the current position. "Relax, you're in control with that," she said, "just tell me when you're close and I'll use my feet to keep it pointed to the sky."

"Thanks…" Uub said, relaxing himself. He moaned through his lips as he became relaxed by the continuous massage Pan gave his member, even squeezing it between her toes as best she could. The little touches like that were splendid, even if he wasn't all too thick. Still, Pan enjoyed his length, and that was all that mattered to her.

"Feeling good, still?" Pan asked, returning to her use of both soles to rub against the member.

"Yeah…" Uub said in a relaxed sigh. "This is just…the best."

"Glad to hear it." Pan said, using her toes to massage the crown. As she took deep breaths through her mouth, the female Saiyan watched as the precum oozed out of the tip, only to trickle to the side. It got on her foot, making the massage a bit easier, even if just a little bit. She decided to use her soles to tilt more of the clear liquid to the other sides of the shaft, just to give it proper lubrication from the little trail she had to work with.

Uub moaned, his nostrils flaring when she used her toes to try and wrap around his cock. As he allowed her to take further care of his dick, he couldn't help but notice that her crotch was starting to get a little damp. The fabric of the shorts she wore were still catching what was coming from her snatch, although it was growing rather moist. He knew it was a sign that she was enjoying the foot rub she gave, but he couldn't help but think that he could at least reciprocate.

“Hey, Pan-” Before he could get another word out, the Saiyan had started to rub her feet harder against his member, which was starting to hit its peak. Uub growled as his back arched into the air, unable to hold back from the sudden shift in speed that had been made on his rod. Pan could only watch as his seed sprayed up in the air, collapsing on top of him afterwards. From there, a milky mess was made on his chest, which Pan had to admit looked rather enticing after spending all this time hunting for berries.

“Oh wow...” Pan said, her eyes wide as she found her feet covered in his seed. “I didn't think you could cum that much.”

Uub said nothing, just taking a deep breath as his irises shrank down from the exhaustion he experienced. “Y-Yeah...me neither.” He let out a sigh, his lips curling up as his eyelids were half shut. He turned his attention back to Pan, who realized she was lacking any proper means of cleaning off her feet. “Shoot, I'm sorry!”

“Oh, this? It's fine.” Pan said, putting her socks back on. “I mean, it'll feel kind of weird, but it's not like I can't clean it off later on.”

“Aheh...speaking of cleaning things off...” Raising his arm, Uub points weakly at Pan, who only just then noticed that she was wet down below, her shorts having grown damp with her fluids.

“Oh! Oh, wow! God, how did I not notice that?!” she said, jumping off the rock. “I'm gonna have to change out of these later, shit...”

Uub remained grinning. “You know, I can't help but think that you were enjoying that.”

“I...Yeah. I was.” Pan said with a sigh.

“Want me to help you there?” he offered, obviously being all smiles over it.

Pan blushed as she lowered her shorts and panties, as if she anticipated the question. “Well, it's the least I could do since you helped me out.” she said, kicking her shorts from her ankles. The Saiyan girl then took a seat, spreading her legs apart as she let Uub see the lubrication already sticking to her folds. The short young male crawled over to her, resting his hands on her thighs as he leaned into her muff, the tongue sticking out in eagerness. He had never been so close to a woman before, so he didn't even know if he would like this, or how she would handle this. All he knew was that after struggling with berries, he was getting hungry.

His tongue brushed right up against the folds, causing Pan to quiver. Her legs shook as she struggled to keep them wide open, avoiding her instincts to close them from the touch. Uub continued to lap away, gathering her fluids as they oozed out of her snatch. The Saiyan girl gripped onto the rock she sat atop, breathing heavily as she took enjoyment of the technique from her friend.

Pan removed her crop top after a while, letting her breasts breathe for a while now that she was sweating from the perverse pampering Uub was giving her. Taking long breaths, the Saiyan girl ran her hands over the shaved off spots of his head, making sure not to mess with his mohawk. The light petting that the short guy was getting at least told him he was doing well for her pleasure, although he could only hope that there would still be more for them to do afterwards. Pan was growing on him, in a sense, and anyone that was willing to use their feet to get him off was worth lusting over in his books.

After a while, Pan tilted her head back, as Uub had finally decided to enter her snatch with his tongue. It managed to slip between her folds, pushing through to please her from the inside. Her breasts heaved with every breath she took, pushing her hips towards his face in an attempt to give him the best access. As his nose rubbed against her clit, Uub was humming in delight over how her pussy tasted, gathering the fluids on his tongue as they trickled down the vaginal cavern.

“Oh god, Uub...” Pan moaned. “You're doing so good. I think...I might be getting close...” The Saiyan girl began to buck her hips against Uub's face, pushing into him as lightly as she could. The short guy was amazed to hear that, as he didn't think she could reach a climax that quickly, especially compared to how long it took for him to release his jizz.

But of course he was proven wrong; Pan started to jut into his face after a while, his tongue jabbing in and out of her as a result. He could hear it in her breathing, as well as how she held him close to her crotch. She was definitely getting close to the end of her rope, and if they weren't careful, the short young man was bound to wear her in a matter of seconds.

Which is exactly what happened next. Pan cried out as she squeezed her thighs against Uub, almost smothering her as she blasted her fluids into his face. The Saiyan's body quivered with excitement, her eyes rolling back as she spritzed into his mouth, drenching him in her juices. Thankfully, Uub was able to close his eyes, just so that he didn't end up getting it in his vision.

When she had finished with her climax, Pan relaxed her body, letting her muscles loosen up as she took a long and deep breath. Uub was able to move back after taking in such a powerful stream of fluids, which didn't even come close to anything he had witnessed in terms of ki blasts being thrown his way. He shook his head back and forth like a dog coming out of a bath, as there was so much of the Saiyan sprayed onto him.

“Are you okay...?” Pan asked, showing concern despite her exhaustion.

“No, yeah, I'm fine.” assured Uub. “That was just a lot of cum.” He stood up, stretching his arms out after being in that position for such a long time. Pan looked down, noticing that it wasn't the only part in his body that was looking to be stretched.

“No, I think...you definitely need some more relaxation.” Pan said, pointing to his pointer.

Looking down at his naked body, Uub gasped as he realized his cock had grown once again. “Wow, huh, I guess...I was still turned on eating you out.”

“You say that like you weren't expecting anything to happen when you were eating me out.” Pan said, an eyebrow raised in his direction.

“I wasn't, actually.” Uub admitted, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “I thought maybe my libido would have taken some time to rise back up.”

“Boys...” Pan said, rolling her eyes. “I guess grandpa wouldn't tell you that, but all the training you do to be as good as him? It does AMAZING things for your sexual stamina.”

“Wha-Really?!” asked an astounded Uub.

“Yup. I think he doesn't know that just because he's very...I'm just going to say asexual.”

“I...guess I can't say I'm all that surprised. Um, are you good to go a little further?”

“Oh, GOD, yes!” Pan laughed, laying back on the rock. “I have a feeling Trunks and Marron are probably doing the same thing, so we have some time.”

Uub agreed, approaching the Saiyan and the rock while his cock bounced with excitement. He decided to rub against her folds, using the lubrication left over by her previous orgasm. Pan quivered as he lifted her leg up for the best access possible, realizing just how sensitive her pussy had become after that previous release. As Uub managed to slip himself inside, Pan turned her gaze away for him, not quite ready for the short male to see her in this state. This is in spite of the fact they had practically shared moments of intimacy with one another mere moments ago. But with his cock penetrating her pussy for the first time in her life, that seemed to make things a little different for her.

One thing was certain to Pan, his cock was definitely much tougher than his tongue, as Uub was able to stretch her canal out to fit the girth his member held. The short one was able to push inside with ease, holding her leg up so that it pushed against his shoulder. He began to pump into Pan's crotch, the sound of skin against skin being light yet noticeable between them.

As he bucked into her thighs, Uub couldn't help himself, unable to resist staring at her breasts as they jiggled with every thrust. The short male was breathing through his nostrils, eyes locked on her nipples as they slowly rose into erected nubs. The Saiyan girl was gripping onto the sides of the rock as best she could, unaware that she was doing so tightly enough that cracks started to form.

Uub's shaft was throbbing heavily as well, the veins pumping blood to assure that he was at his stiffest. The tissue that represented Pan's virginity had long been torn by his crown, pushing itself against the cervix. Pan let out a grunt every time there was an impact against that portion of her pussy, envisioning the shaft pushing onward in an attempt to ram and invade her womb.

“Shit, does it feel good...” groaned Uub, taking a moment to slow things down between them. His rod was pumping hard, hoping to have a bit more control on himself compared to the last time he came. Pan could see that in his eyes, holding himself back for his own sake. She was looking for another orgasm as well, but she supposed she could wait it out just a little bit more.

Soon Uub was back in the rhythm, bucking against Pan's body while she held onto the rock. Due to her Saiyan strength, she was unaware that she was squeezing into it that it was starting to crack more quickly, without any care that their super powerful sex romp was going to destroy it. Uub was just happy that he could have this moment with Pan, who seemed as though she were getting into it the most when he was pushing harder into her body.

"Ahhh, fuck yes…" Pan said in a high pitch, rubbing her hand against her chest. "That feels so good, Uub. Really pound my pussy! Pound into it harder!"

The short male did so, ramming his hips into the Saiyan warrior as hard as he could. While he and Pan were made of sterner stuff, strong enough to destroy planets if they chose to, his thrusts were giving the same power to the rock every time he pounded into her snatch. Pretty soon, their combined strength was going to break it into small shards.

Which is just what happened.

Pan and Uub cried out as the rock shattered underneath them, with the Saiyan laying on her back even as it collapsed. Thankfully, neither one was hurt by the fall or the debris, but it was still quite a shock to either of them. So much so that the excitement caused Pan to squirt onto Uub's cock.

"A-are you okay?" Uub asked, still in a state of shock.

"Yeah." Pan replied. "That was…incredible, though."

"I uh…felt that." Uub said with a laugh. "You squirted on me again."

"Hey, yeah. I wasn't trying for that." Pan admitted, scratching at her cheek. "I'm…still willing to go for more, if you need to release."

"Oh, sure! Yeah! That's great! Can I just…try your asshole this time?"

"I think you've earned it." Pan said, lifting both legs in the air as she spread her cheeks out as far as she could. Uub saw that her ass was just as tight as her pussy, which may be a strain to the female Saiyan, but with her lubrication fresh on his cock, perhaps it won't be so bad.

Deciding it was worth a shot, Uub ran his dick head first inside of Pan, whose face scrunched as he managed to get the first few inches up her rectum. The short man was squatting over the Saiyan's body, pushing his cock as far into her as humanly possible, making sure to get every inch within her. Pan gripped her thighs tightly, groaning in a low voice while her asshole was being stretched out by the girth.

Once Uub's crotch met with Pan's ass, the mohawk warrior began to thrust downward into her body, pumping hard as he dropped against that backside. The Saiyan girl let out deep grunts every time he met with her body, his balls slamming down into her ass as well.

After a while, Uub had managed to roll Pan up a bit more, making it so that her legs were overhead. He started to drop down harder, his legs getting a good workout in regards to squatting. His cock eventually slid inside her ass more easily, stretching out her rectal cavity beyond its potential. Pan was so far gone with heat that she ended up wrapping her arms around Uub, pulling him into her and, without realizing it, tripped him into a kiss.

While their bodies came together into orgasmic bliss, Pan and Uub realized in that moment how much respect and affection they had for one another, even as they were nearing the brink of their heated embrace. Uub was certainly plowing hard, but nothing could match the strength of a Saiyan and her asshole.

Soon enough, Uub brought himself close to Pan after one hard thrust, the two moaning together as they hit their peaks. Pan actually separated her lips from the shorter man, rolling her head into his shoulder as she squeezed out more juices from her snatch. Uub poured his load into her asshole, filling it up immensely until his balls were finally drained.

After that, the two remained connected in the debris of the rock, their bodies loosened up and relaxed. "Holy shit…" Pan said. "That was…was…"

"Earth shattering?" Uub asked, holding up a piece of the rock.

"Now's not the time for puns…" sighed Pan.

##

"You two were totally doing it!"

"So? You were doing it too!"

Goten and Pan argued and teased as they made their way back to camp, with Uub holding as many berries as they could while Bulla had a tight grip on the bucket. She made certain that there weren't any rocks in her way, even as she was amused by the offspring of Goku bickering with one another.

"I just never thought you were, yanno, into that." Goten laughed.

"What, sex?" Pan asked, raising an annoyed eyebrow at her uncle. "Of course I'm into it, I just never had it." Her face turned red, aware she just admitted to that in front of Uub, whose jaw dropped in shock. It was a miracle the berries didn't drop from his arms after that.

"It's okay, Pan," Bulla said with assurance, "I think a lot of us lost our virginity in the last few hours."

"Except maybe Trunks and Marron." Goten admitted, looking up at the sky. "You don't suppose she's feeling better after that, do you?"

"It was just a toe stub, Goten," Pan reminded her, "I doubt it was that severe."

As they grew closer to finally returning to the campsite, the four stopped as they heard screams in the distance. As they were aware that was where camp was, and sensing some high energy levels, they rushed off to see if Trunks and Marron were safe, their acquired items still secure.

Once they arrived there, they realized that the sounds were coming from inside the tent…and the energy levels were all coming from Trunks. "I should've known…" Bulla sighed, palming her face in annoyance.

Marron then popped her head out of the tent, and only that much. "O-oh, great! You're back! We weren't expectiHiiing you so soon!"

"What? Marron, it's been like an hour. Or two." Goten remarked, checking his watch.

"Just come back later!" Trunks said between grunts. The tent was shaking heavily, and Marron failed to hold a proper poker face for her friends to believe everything was at a PG rating.

"Look, I'm not going to judge," said Pan, "But guys…there had to be a better place to do it than in the TENT!"

"All I know is if my sleeping bag is drenched in anyone's fluids," Bulla said as she cracked her knuckles, "I'm up for a fight."

Goten and Uub just laughed. It was going to be a fun, albeit long weekend, and they all let their love and emotions out in just the first day. It could only go downhill from there, oddly enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to see when I update or post new stories, follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
